The Winter Chill Dance
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The winter chill is just around the corner and the students of scare school are very excited. Well.. all except for a certain prince. Of course, naturally, Mantha has a plan to cheer him up. How? By hooking him up with Amber Frost of course! Oc warning, enjoy!
1. Making plans

**I just thought this would be kinda cool. Anyway, everyone knows about the winter chill dance right? Well, I thought I'd write a story about it. Enjoy!**

Casper slowly floated to the ground, admiring the work he'd just finished. Naturally he took care of the ceiling decorations, seeing as how Mantha and Ra couldn't obviously couldn't reach it. Thatch couldn't turn into a bat, as he was still recovering, and Fatch had refused to do it. He just said that he'd be willing to do anything BUT that. It was so strange…

What are these decorations for? Good question. The answer is that they're for the winter chill dance. Winter was here, obviously, and the little creatures were ready to celebrate it. Next to Christmas, this dance was hugely celebrated here at scare school.

Casper caught sight of something, and almost immediately he flew over to catch Lexi as she was about to fall, a box full of decorations in her hands. The shadow girl smiled at her boyfriend, slowly getting back on her feet.

" Thanks Casper. "

The ghost smiled back softly.

" No problem. "

" I've been meaning to ask you Casper. What exactly IS the winter chill dance? "

Oh that's right. Since Lexi was a demon, she probably didn't know about the winter chill. Slowly the ghost began to explain.

" It's basically just a dance to celebrate winter. Everyone here loves it. "

" Oh. "

Lexi exclaimed.

" Well then, will you go with me to the winter chill dance? "

Casper began to blush furiously, but smiled warmly regardless.

" Of course! "

Mantha swiftly climbed the stairs, ready to get the railing decorations done and over with. Even though she hated decorating the rails of the stairs, she didn't want Ra to tie his bandages to the railing by accident again. It had literally taken them an hour to get him unstuck last time that happened. Once she got to the right side stairs, however, she was surprised to find a certain vampire sitting there, looking at his iPod. Although… he seemed a bit down. Which, with this vampire, was NOT a good thing. The zombie slowly sat beside the older creature, immediately getting him to look up.

" Oh hi Mantha. What's up? "

" Shouldn't you be helping? "

The prince snorted, leaning back against the steps.

" I already finished my jobs. I AM faster than everyone else. "

This was true.

" Well, is something wrong then? "

Fatch looked down again, seemingly having some trouble saying what he wanted to say.

" Um… d-do you know how to make me a little less… um… creepy? "

Mantha blinked, confused to say the least. This was Fatch Ramirez speaking here. He loved to be creepy and intimidating. Why would he ask…?

" Why would you worry about that? "

Fatch frowned, quickly stumbling to his feet.

" N-never mind. It's nothing. Forget that I asked. "

Before the zombie could say more, the vampire had rushed off, leaving her there stunned and confused.

It was lunch time around now, and Casper, Mantha, Ra and Lexi were the first ones to the table. Mantha turned to Casper and Lexi, smiling at how happy they looked. They were sitting side by side, holding each other's hands beneath the table. To be honest, the zombie found this to be adorable.

And another thing… she was a bit too lost in thought to focus on much else. That conversation she had with Fatch earlier had left her pondering it for a while now.

" … Hey Casper? "

She asked lightly, quickly getting the ghost's attention.

" Do you know what's wrong with Fatch right now? "

Casper could feel his eyes widen slightly.

" Something's wrong with Fatch? "

" Yeah. He's moping, and he asked me if I knew how to make him less creepy. "

This definitely caught the ghost's attention.

" I thought he liked being creepy… hmmm… maybe he's trying to impress a girl? "

" Oh come on Casper. I don't think Fatch really wants a relationship. "

" Well… "

A voice from behind them murmured, causing them to turn towards the sound. Behind them stood Thatch, who was struggling to carry his tray in his left hand. Slowly the vampire sat beside them, sighing in relief as he put his tray down.

" He DOES like this one girl named Amber. "

Mantha could feel her purple eyes narrow a bit at the unfamiliar name.

" Amber? "

" Amber Frost. I don't know what kind of creature she is, but he said he liked her, and I doubt he'd fall in love with a human. "

" How do you know this? "

Both Thatch AND Casper lowered their heads, clearly ashamed of whatever the reason was. Finally after some time, Thatch spoke up again.

" ... That demon... Septimus... read Fatch's journal to us. "

Mantha personally didn't know the demon, but figured it was someone who was messing with everyone. There was always someone who wanted to mess with them.

So Fatch had a crush huh? Mantha would've never guessed. He just didn't seem like the type to date. Maybe he'd feel to uncomfortable about himself or something. That could by why he didn't at least ask her out.

" So... "

Mantha began slowly.

" How do we hook them up? "

The entire table looked at her funny for that. The zombie girl smirked, crossing her arms.

" Well sure! It's a sure fire way to cheer him up ain't it? Besides, he'll love it! "

" Who love what? "

Mantha jumped, placing a hand on her head to keep it from popping off. Turning, she saw the fore-mentioned vampire standing there, his bagged lunch in his hands. Using one free hand, he placed it on his hip.

" What were you talking about? "

Mantha gulped, not knowing what to say. She couldn't just up and tell Fatch what they were planning, he'd flip out. So she had to think of something.

" I-I meant Slither! "

Fatch raised an eye.

" Slither? "

" Yeah! Didn't you hear? Dummygirl wants to ask him to the winter chill dance! "

The vampire blinked, seemingly confused. But it was still a good thing. Slowly he turned and walked off.

Mantha sighed and turned back to face a rather irritated Dummygirl.

" Sorry DG. But we can't just let Fatch know what we're doing you know. "

The puppet girl merely shrugged, returning to her food. Mantha sighed once more, going back to her own lunch. The idea itself seemed ok, but putting it into motion would be difficult. Just who was this girl? And how would they hook her up with Fatch?

* * *

**Just a warning, there is a chance I won't be posting everyday. But I'll try my best. **

**P.s. I kinda feel like my stories are slipping... if you have any criticisms for me, please let me know. Even if its just to tell me my stories are lame...**


	2. Ironic twist

**Sorry if I was at all depressing in the last chapter. The lack of sleep will do that to a person. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Getting this Amber girl to come to the winter chill dance should be easy. If she was a creature, then of course she'd want to go. But first they'd have to find her. And that was the not so easy part. Fatch had said something about bumping into her at the grocery store, maybe they could find her around there.

And that was why they were standing in front of the store now, kind of looking like idiots. It was only Casper, Ra, Mantha and Lexi here as Dummygirl, Slither and Mosshead had some homework to do, and Thatch was clearly not feeling well today. Though, Mantha assumed that he wouldn't have helped anyway.

But back to the point, the four of them were standing there, ready to head in and have a look. Casper turned to Lexi, who was wearing a very long red dress, and her bangs were covering her eyes. The reason being was because she didn't want anyone to realize she was a shadow demon. Smart decision really. Slowly the group headed in.

They instantly realized why Fatch said he'd hated grocery shopping. The place was absolutely mobbed.

" … huh. "

Ra muttered.

" I thought he just hated this place because it was a fleshie store. "

" I kinda did too Ra. "

Mantha said softly.

Casper frowned, feeling Lexi press herself up against his back. _' Seems like everyone is nervous about this plan… ' _He thought sadly. Carefully grasping the shadow's hand, he slowly began leading everyone through the store. Though, he couldn't help but wonder why Fatch would shop here if it was so hectic.

An hour passed, and still no one had met anyone named Amber. Not even an employee and it was pretty common to meet an employee named Amber. At least in Casper's world it was.

* * *

Lexi sighed, sitting herself down on the chair of the mini café the store held. It was clear she was beginning to lose hope in this matter. She didn't want to quit for Fatch's sake, but she was, again, clearly losing hope in this.

" Guys, maybe we should just go back to school. "

Ra said, shifting slightly in the chair.

" I don't think we're gonna find her. "

" But we can't! "

Mantha snapped. She hated snapping at Ra, but she really hated quitting.

" I'm sure we'll find her! "

" Mantha… "

Lexi said quietly. The demon girl slowly rose from her chair, standing in front of the zombie girl.

" Everyone's exhausted, and it's getting late. We need to go. Besides, at this rate, I don't think we're gonna find her. "

The blue haired zombie sighed; Lexi was right. She knew she was right. She just hadn't wanted to give up on Fatch so easily.

The group slowly headed out the door, trudging their feet all the way to the dimension tube. Mostly it was Mantha who was trudging. She just couldn't believe their luck! They had come out to this stupid hectic store for the off chance they could help Fatch, and now they were coming home empty handed! They'd just wasted an hour of their lives looking for this girl!

Sneaking past the night watchman, aka Mad dog McSneer, they quietly left his room and headed back into the school. It appeared to be lights out, meaning they had to go to bed. Mantha and Lexi said goodnight to the boys and went to their dorm.

* * *

" I can't believe we couldn't find her… "

Lexi sighed, sprawling out on her bed. Mantha followed suit, facing the other side of the room. She immediately sat up, however, when she caught sight of something a little… off. There was a girl sitting there, and she appeared to be setting her bed up for the first time. From what Mantha could see, her hair was hot pink, and reached to about the middle of her thigh. Her dress was red with torn black rims for both her sleeves and lower part of the dress. She had black tights and black shoes with a white stripe at the bottom like Fatch's shoes. Although, the blacks were such a close color, they almost looked connected. Finally the girl turned around, reviling a long purple streak for her left bangs, whilst the rest of her bangs were short and pink. She had two purple bands around her waits, complementing her figure, and the had a neo yellow rose necklace around her neck. Her eyes were a beautiful purple.

Mantha was at a complete lose for words. Just who exactly WAS this girl? And more importantly, why did she look like a fleshie? The girl smiled softly at her, sitting down.

" Hello. Can I help you with something? "

" Aren't you a fle—er, human? "

The girls smile dropped in no time, replaced by a sad expression.

" … I used to be… "

She replied softly.

" I haven't been dead for long, so I don't look like a zombie yet… "

Mantha perked up a little upon hearing this girl was a zombie. It was true she didn't really look like one, but she would soon.

It was then a thought crossed her mind. She really didn't look like a zombie. So what if she was lying? What is she actually was a human?

As if to prove the pink haired girls point, her arm fell out of her socket, landing on the ground without much noise. The action appeared to frighten the girl for a brief moment, before she seemingly remembered that her joints could do that now, and popped it back in without a word.

So she was a zombie…

" A-anyway… "

The pale skinned zombie began.

" We haven't been introduced yet. My names Amber. "

Lexi could be heard sitting up very quickly at this. And it was perfectly understandable to. Mantha was shocked as well.

" Amber...? "

" Frost. Amber Frost. "

Mantha could feel herself grow cold at this. And angry as well. Did she seriously do all this... just to have the girl come here by herself?! The creature forced herself to smile, folding her hands.

" Would you excuse me? "

Before either could say anything, Mantha made her way to the boys dorm, pounding on the door. Instead of either Casper or Ra answering, Dusk did. Honestly, Mantha found it strange. She didn't see the ghost to often.

" What's up? "

He greeted, seemingly happily. This, naturally, got the girl confused.

" Why are you so cheerful? "

" Well, Fatch and I went for some ice cream earlier and- "

" Fatch likes ice cream? "

Dusk smiled widely.

" It's his favorite. Anyway, we saw this girl, and it was all to obvious he liked her. So, after some encouragement, I managed to get him to ask her to the winter chill. Although, they're just going as friends. He's still pretty happy though. "

Mantha peered inside, seeing Fatch lying on his stomach, head cupped in his left hand, a happy expression spreading his pale features. His eyes were closed softly, a wide smile was on his face, and a rosy blush was lighting up his cheeks.

" So... "

Mantha began, slightly irritated.

" Me, Casper, Ra and Lexi stood around in that stupid store, for an hour, for nothing... "

The zombie growled slightly.

" OH COME ON! "

* * *

**Heh... I loved writing this chapter so much. :D Goodnight all!**


	3. Denying the truth

**Next chapter! This will be mainly centering around Amber and her thoughts. So enjoy!**

* * *

The pink haired creature moaned, rolling into her side, trying her best to block out the morning bells. She knew she had to get up, but her mind didn't want to. Slowly, and begrudgingly, the zombie rose from her bed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her outfit now purely consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. Her hair was a complete mess, and she knew it wasn't going to co-operate with her today.

Getting to her feet, she began up make her way to the bathroom the dorm held, bringing her clothes with her. Looking herself over in the mirror, she sighed._ ' Why does today feel like its going to be a long day...?_ ' She mentally mumbled. Of course she knew the answer though. The dance was tonight. Meaning the whole day would seem slow until then.

Slowly she began to change into her dress, struggling slightly with her waist bands. They were always a little tight on her, but she found that they complemented her figure, and even if she wasn't very girly, it was still a good look for her.

Amber reached across the counter and grabbed her hairbrush, beginning to smooth out her long hair. Normally she would put it in braids or a ponytail, but ever since she died, which was only two weeks ago, she saw no reason to continue doing so.

Once she deemed her hair fit, she headed out of the bathroom, and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

To be perfectly honest... Amber was a little worried about going to the dance with Fatch. The vampire himself seemed genuinely kind, and he said they could go as just friends, but what if he was in love with her? She didn't want to hurt him with rejection.

It wasn't that she didn't like him. He was, again, genuinely kind. But she didn't want to date anyone right now. She'd just gone through a break up... a bad one. And she didn't think she could date anyone. Ever again.

" So Amber. "

Amber jumped slightly, having been lost in her own little world for a bit, and realizing that Mantha was talking to her. Actually, Amber had forgotten that she had made it to the breakfast table.

" You're going to the dance with Fatch huh? "

Amber smiled softly at the other, poking around at her food cautiously. Yuk... tentacle arms...

" Yeah... but just as friends. I'm just not sure if I wanna date anyone right now..."

" Well, Fatch is a nice guy. Sure it takes a while for him to open up, but I'm sure you two will have fun regardless. "

The pale creature smiled softly, pushing her food away.

" Yeah... maybe... "

* * *

A fair amount of time had passed since then, and Amber was now at the store doing some shopping. More specifically, she was looking at earrings.

Though her ears were normally hidden, they were actually pierced three times (as diamonds that got smaller) and twice on her cartilage (as small silver hoops). They weren't much, but she enjoyed them.

Looking into a display case, she saw some small silver hoops, and instantly thought of purchasing them to match her cartilage hoops. It would look cool at the least. She just hoped she wouldn't have the bad luck she'd normally get and not have the money for them. Digging into her pockets, she sighed, realizing she was broke.

" What's wrong? "

Jumping harshly, Amber turned around to find Fatch standing there. Just... standing there. She raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

" Why are you in the jewelry isle? "

Fatch blushed slightly, folding his hands behind his back.

" Well, uh, the dance is staring soon, and I followed your scent here to tell you. "

Amber was slightly creeped out for a second, before remembering this guy WAS a vampire.

" Anyway. What's up? "

" Oh it's no big deal. "

Amber stuttered.

" Just realized I was broke. "

" I could buy then for you. "

The girls eyes grew wide at this.

" Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to- "

" Nonsense, I'm offering. "

As Fatch headed over to the counter to pay, Amber realized Mantha was right about him. He was nice. But she just couldn't date right now. If he made a move, she'd have to shoot him down. She just couldn't date...

" Here. "

Fatch said, snapping her away from her thoughts, handing her the earrings.

" Oh thank you. "

Fatch merely smiled in response.

" So! "

He began, trying and failing to hide his laughter.

" Shall we go my lady? "

Amber giggled at the others mock gentlemanlyness, linking her arm with his.

" We shall. "

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I had it typed and as I went to post it, my iPod turned off and I had to start all over. Grrr!**

**But anger aside, I hope you enjoy! R&R please! :D**


	4. Dreams shattered

**Dance time! I hope you all enjoy.**

** Also, last chapter, so yeah. Boom.**

Both Amber and Fatch couldn't believe their eyes. The lobby looked amazing and spooky, and the other students were dancing happily. Neither of them had ever been to the winter chill before… and it was amazing.

Everyone appeared to be dancing, actually. Casper and Lexi could be seen dancing from a distance, Mantha was dancing with her pen pal Frankie, Ra was dancing with Harpy, Jack was with Vivianna, even Frankengymteacher was dancing with Ms. Hopper. They looked all like they were having a great time, and Fatch hoped he and Amber could do the same.

The prince swallowed rather loundly, looking down towards his cape and pulling a bright red rose out from the back of it. This was his gift to Amber for the dance. Don't get him wrong, he was nervous as hell right now. But at the same time… he really did like her, and he wanted her to have fun tonight. He had to make this at least a little romantic.

" Um… "

He hummed, trying to summon all the courage he could gather. He couldn't blow this…

" Amber? "

Once he had her attention, he brought the rose forward, getting a bright red blush out of the zombie girl.

" May I have this dance? "

Amber forced herself to smile at the creature's kindness, slowly taking the flower from his hand. _' It's just one dance… '_ She mentally reprimanded. _' You can do this… '_ She carefully took the boys icy hand, toying with her purple bangs with her free hand. With how kind he was being, she at least owed him this one dance.

" You may. "

Fatch grinned nervously, and Amber couldn't help but stare at his fangs. She may have been a creature herself now, but she would probably never get used to seeing someone's fangs. Swiftly the latter brought her to the dance floor, spinning in perfect time with the music. And, not that she'd ever admit it out loud, she was actually enjoying it.

" Hey Casper! "

Mantha called.

" Check out Fatch and Amber! "

Turning, he saw the two dancing beautifully, paying no attention to the world around them. It was so perfect; it just brought a smile to the ghost boy's face.

" I wonder how Fatch learned to dance like that… "

He pondered aloud. A throat could be heard being cleared from behind them, and they all turned to come face to face with Dusk.

" Simple. "

He said.

" Midnight used to practice her dancing with him while we were kids. He was the closest person to her height, and it had to be a guy for the role so… "

" Makes sense. "

Casper said softly, rubbing the back of his neck, turning his attention back to the couple.

It was then he noticed something. From a distance, one could not tell, but Fatch actually appeared to be quite nervous. His face was bright red, and he looked like he was a bit shaky. Poor guy... he must really like this girl.

* * *

Amber giggled slightly, as Fatch had her leaning down in that one position, she didn't know the formal name for it.

She looked up into the vampires crimson eyes, slightly captivated by their beauty. This creature... he was so nice... The prince brought her back into a standing potion, holding her close to his chest. With was fine, as it was to follow the current dance.

Before she could regain her senses completely, she felt something cold against her face. More specifically, her mouth. Her face heated up harshly, a memory she had wished to bury rising to the surface. Luckily it was only slight; she saw the last time her boyfriend kissed her... right before he dumped her for another girl.

Almost immediately she shoved him away.

The creature looked hurt by this... deeply hurt. But she just couldn't do this...

" I-I'm sorry Fatch. "

Amber whimpered.

" You're a great guy but I... I just can't handle another relationship right now... I... I gotta go... "

Fatch watched as the girl ran off, feeling a strange tightening in his chest. Was this the feeling of having your heart broken? The vampire looked down sadly, unable to comprehend much around him at this point, before he rushed off towards the dorm.

* * *

Once he was isolated, the prince took his demon knife out and was currently stabbing the bloody blade in and out of the wall.

He felt like he was in that game: The crooked man. Nothing in his life ever went the way he wanted. Don't get the wrong idea here, he didn't want to die. He just wanted to find a way to vent a little so he wouldn't have a mental break down later.

So... his first, and possibly only, date was a complete failure. It wouldn't be the end if the world. Amber was a nice girl. Someone he wouldn't mind being friends with even. His feelings would probably never change, but he wouldn't press the matter. If she wasn't interested then fine. So be it. Too bad he'd always she her as his first kiss though...

Fatch sighed, bringing his roll of bandages out from behind his cape, and began to carefully wrap them around his wrists.

Hopefully he'd be able to sleep tonight. Despite the fact it held its disappointments, he truly DID have a good time tonight. The winter chill was amazing, and he certainly hoped the school still had more events like it.

Cutting the bandages, he put the roll away, as well as the knife, and brought out his journal instead. He quickly jotted down everything. Everything he'd been currently thinking about. Even the kiss... when he kissed her, he felt fireworks! He always wanted a romance that powerful... not that he'd ever tell anyone that though.

" Hey Fatch. "

The prince looked up to see his brother standing in the door way, looking deeply concerned.

" I saw what happened. You alright? "

Fatch could feel a wide smile cross his face, carefully closing up his journal.

" Yeah. I'm fine. "

* * *

**End. Was the end ok? Not confusing? Powerful? **

**Anyway, I dropped some clues in this chapter to either a future story/future secret or whatever I'm calling it. I don't know. ^_^' R&R please!**


End file.
